Sorrowful Moon, Aggressive Hearts
by fmakhtc1fan
Summary: This is a story about Kingdom Hearts, Hyde Park Middle School, Naruto, Tsubasa Chronicle, Final Fantasy, and crazy yaoi randomness. All credit goes to my friend Stephie L. R&R!
1. Axel and Roxas? Will he give me?

This fanfiction was written by my friend Stephanie L. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!! Like the summary said, this is a story about Kingdom Hearts, Hyde Park Middle School, Naruto, Tsubasa Chronicle, Final Fantasy, and crazy yaoi randomness.

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kingdom Hearts, I OWN HYDE PARK MIDDLE SCHOOL MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone else owns Naruto and Final Fantasy, and CLAMP owns Tsubasa Chronicle…enjoy.

* * *

**Sorrowful Moon, Aggressive Hearts**

Chapter 1: Axel and Roxas? Will he give in?!

Axel gently stared at Roxas while murmuring, "You're so hot."

"Stop it, Axel," Roxas said.

"Could I please do you?!" Axel whined.

"No!" Roxas shouted with a snarl, "You're a stupid whore, Axel!" Roxas shouted.

"Am not...ok maybe a little." Axel replied.

Just then Larxene burst through the door to their dorm in the Castle of Nobodies, which is where training was held.

"How could you Axel?!" shouted Larxene, "You're the cutest guy here and you won't even do me!" as Larxene started to cry. "Roxas, you're so lucky that you get to share a corm with him!"

"Actually," Axel replied, "You're just a stupid bitch; you should fuck Xemnas!" Axel remarked.

"Holy shit dude!" Roxas gasped.

Larxene darted out of the room, crying. She then went into Xemnas' room.

Axel was glad that everyone loved him, but was so frustrated that the only guy who wouldn't let him do it with him was Roxas. Axel was determined to get Roxas into his clutches and to make him his but now? Axel decided to get some advice. Axel slowly walked down the halls to get out of the castle walls.

But then Xemnas, the Organization XIII leader, stopped him and said, "Axel, I WANT MAN SEX!!!!!!!!!!!!" then he said, "You're my favorite out of all of them, please do it with me." Xemnas said calmly.

Axel already did it with Xemnas and didn't feel like doing him now.

"Get out of my way you dirty, gay whore!" Axel cried.

Xemnas was hurt at his response and said "Shut up and get naked you sex slave!!"

As soon as he Xemnas said that, he lunged at Axel and started unzipping his clothes…

Will Axel escape Xemnas?!?!...stay tuned.

* * *

Well?! How was it?! Do you think I should post the next chapter? R&R and tell me what I should do please!

Reminder-All fanfiction ideas and script are credited to Stephie Lundy…SEE YA!!!!!!!!!


	2. Xemnas, Demyx, Sora, and the Suprise!

**Sorrowful Moon Aggressive Heart**

Chapter 2: Xemnas, Demyx, Sora, and the Surprise!

Axel threw Xemnas off of him and saw that his shirt was off with Xemnas standing there smelling it.

"Axel," Xemnas said, "I want to do you again and again until you _bleed_." He snapped.

"Never!" Axel replied.

With that, Axel saw a shadow and thought it was Roxas, but then it stepped into the light and he saw it was Demyx standing with Sora next to him and they were naked and horny.

Demyx jumped up and kicked Xemnas in the balls and Xemnas fell to the ground unconscious.

Demyx turned to him and said, "Axel, you're so sexy that I told Sora and he wanted to try so he came to the castle with me." Demyx noted.

"Demyx, I don't want to do Sora, I need some advice so I could get Roxas and I know who to get it from!" Axel said with a grin.

"Aww man!" whined Demyx.

Sora was confused and said, "Do you have a condom, Axel?" Axel answered yes. "Can I have it?" Sora asked.

Axel thought for a moment and said, "If you let me borrow the Gummy Ship."

"Okay!" said Sora.

AXELxROXASAXELxROXASAXELxROXAS

Soon Axel was on the Gummy Ship when in it he saw that there was a present that was abnormally huge. Axel wondered what was inside so he started to open it when _**POP**_!! Out came Lyndsee and Mckenna!

"Huh?! I thought this was going to Ryan Ross and Brandon Yuri's house!" cried Lyndsee.

"So you made me come and miss AFI for this?! Great going Lyndsee!" said Mckenna.

Just then Axel asked if they knew where to go to see HIM! They told Axel to turn right at AFI Studio (to drop them off) and then go straight until you pass the Hotel where Ryan and Brandon were staying at.

"Thanks a lot!" replied Axel and drove off. He dropped them off at AFI studios and went on from there.

Who is Axel looking for???

Stay tuned.


	3. Who Axel was Looking For!

**Sorrowful Moon Aggressive Hearts**

Chapter 3: Who Axel was Looking For!!!

Meanwhile Roxas was at the academy wondering why Xemnas was unable to do man sex over again and why Axel wasn't there.

Roxas was getting lonely and wondered where his best friend had gone, Roxas missed him always playing around and teasing him. Also at the castle, Sora was in an argument with Riku because Riku thought Sora was cheating on him with Demyx.

Sora told him that he was now bi and a whore who is always horny.

Then Sora told his secret, he was a prostitute!

Riku then told Sora that he had a confession, he was gay and he loved Sora more than anything in the world.

RIKUxSORA---RIKUxSORA---RIKUxSORA

Axel had made his way to his destination and finally met the guy who would finally give him advice.

"Oh please Spencer, could you give me some advice?" asked Axel patiently.

"About what?" Said Spencer the Mexican Dancing Marshmallow.

"Getting someone to do you." Said Axel.

"Well you have to find out why first, "said Spencer.

"Oh! I'm an idiot! Oh well, thanks for your advice!" replied Axel.

Axel took the Gummy Ship back to the castle where Roxas and the rest of them were, but what he found out was shocking…

Will Roxas give in to Axel?

Stay tuned.


	4. Riku and Sora!

**Sorrowful Moon Aggressive Hearts**

Chapter 4: Riku and Sora?!

Back at the castle, Sora and Riku are making love between each other when Demyx stops by.

"Oh my God!" Demyx gasps, "Sora, I thought what we had was special!" cries Demyx!

"He was mine first!" Said Riku.

"I don't care, I want him back!" shouted Demyx.

"Wait! Remember I'm a prostitute…it costs $12.00!" said Sora.

"It's still me turn!" blurted Riku.

They argued until Sora shouted, "Stop! I need to go to the bathroom!!!" Sora ran to the bathroom, said hi to Xemnas and Larxene, than came back.

Okay, you can continue." said Sora.

"Hi, do you want some crack?" said someone at the door.

"Who's that," said everyone…."Oh! Sorry. It's me, Gaara!" said Gaara……

"Get out!" said Xemnas taking a broom and shoving him out, then Gaara got mad.

He made a sign and said, "Sabakukugu." Just than sand came out of his gourd and aimed for Xemnas' balls. Then Gaara said, "Sabaku sōsō" and all of a sudden there was a CRUNCH!!!!

Xemnas fell to the ground, his balls were bleeding and he was unconscious and was taken to the hospital.

Turns out Xemnas the whore can't have man sex anymore forever! Dun dun dun!

Gaara said "I quit!" and left without a goodbye.

"Okay" said everyone and they all started to twitch.

Just then Axel burst through the door, "Where's Roxas?!" gasped Axel.

"In his dorm," said Riku.

"Thanks!" said Axel.

He rushed upstairs and went to his dorm.

"Roxas!" gasped Axel.

"Yeah, what is it?" said Roxas.

"I-" Axel was cut off.

"I have a confession…" sighed Roxas.

What is Roxas' confession?!

Stay tuned.


End file.
